Endless Light
by Embersrising
Summary: The group is relaxing at the beach when they suddenly sense an immense power coming towards them. They soon discover that its coming from Sayomi, whose being chased by three demons. What secrets does she hide and how will they react to them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Endless Light**_

_This story basically picks up after the end of the anime series. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did I'd definitely give Kurama a love interest…thus this fanfic! Enjoy…_

**Chapter 1**

Yusuke and Kuwabara finally walked out of the water with the rest of the group. They sat and watched the sun set for a while just reveling in the moment when Kurama and Yusuke stood up looking down the coastline.

"Do you sense that?" Kurama asked still staring intently across the beach.

"Yes it's a hell of a lot more powerful than what I've sensed before." Yusuke said looking back at the rest of the group.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?! I don't sense anyt…Holy cow! What is that?" Kuwabara said finally getting to his feet.

"Look there." Kurama said, pointing to the tree line.

Barely visible in the distance was a figure running from three other figures. The group stood for a few seconds, the guys getting into a defensive stance. Kuwabara got a surprised look on his face. "Hey, it's a girl, and three guys are chasing her!"

"Those aren't humans, Kuwabara. They're demons." Kurama said with an angered look on his face.

"Demons?! But I thought they fixed all of that with the Makai Tournament." Kuwabara said with surprise. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara "Well obviously there are still a few problems with the system you idiot. Did you expect it to be solved all at once?"

Kuwabara threw his fist up. "Hey don't call me and idiot, Yurameshi! It's not my fault if your plan for a demon tournament didn't work out!" It was Yusuke's turn to comeback. "Why you!"

Yusuke yelled as he went to swing at Kuwabara. The two began to fight with each other, much to everyone's surprise. "Um maybe this isn't the time." Kurama interjected, focusing the group on the chase that at this point was coming dangerously close.

"Right, well I'm not going to stand here and let those three bullies hurt that girl. It's not right!" Kuwabara yelled as he began to run towards the girl. "Wait for us Kuwabara! We don't know where that power is coming from!" Yusuke yelled as he and Kurama took off after Kuwabara.

Their pursuit was cut short as the girl suddenly tripped and the three demons surrounded her.

"Now we've got you girl." the tallest of the demons said as he reached out a hand to grab the girl. The girl looked up at the demons, and tears came to her blue eyes, her brown hair blowing in the wind. "No leave me alone. Please just leave me alone!" she cried as the other two closed in on her with their hands outstretched. "No chance of that happening. We wouldn't give up the chance to be known throughout both the demon and spirit world as the ones who killed the legendary sovereign!" He let out a loud laugh, as they transformed into their true selves and lifted their claws, ready to strike."Hey leave her alone!" Kuwabara yelled as they finally reached them.

"Like we'd listen to three teenage boys!" The three began to laugh which infuriated the Kuwabara. "Kurodue, put up a force field. This has taken long enough, and I don't want to draw it out." Kurodue nodded and quickly drew up a force field which repelled Kuwabara and Yusuke, who had tried to run at them.

"Now back to you, don't think that we forgot about you girl." She stared out at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama with pleading eyes. "Please just leave me alone." she tried to plead again, but they just laughed at her.

They raised their claws over her head and began to swing them down upon her. "No don't!" Kuwabara yelled, feeling defeated because he was unable to save this girl. "Stop it!" the girl yelled and blue light surrounded her body. It began to expand and became blinding. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara shielded their eyes. When they finally looked up all that was left was the girl lying in the middle of a large crater. There was no sign of the three demons who had, just seconds before, been about to take her life. The boys cautiously jumped into the crater and approached the girl.

"She's alive. I think she just fainted." Kurama said as he knelt by her.

"Well what are we going to do with her? She seems to be full of surprises." Kurama asked looking up at the other two.

"Well I guess we should take her to Genkai's for now. At least until she wakes up." Yusuke said looking down at her. Kurama gently picked her up and headed back towards the girls.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Botan asked running to meet the guys. "We think so, but we're taking her to Genkai's to make sure." Everyone in the group nodded and made the ascent to Genkai's home.

"Hey grandma, where are you? We have something for you!" Yusuke yelled as they walked inside. "I'm right her dimwit. Now what's all the commotion about? I was just about to sit down to some te….." Genkai cut off as she came into the room and saw the girl in Kurama's arms.

"Sayomi!" Genkai screamed with tears coming to her eyes. "What happened to her?!" Genkai yelled as she ran to the girl. Everyone was quiet for a minute due to their surprise at Genkai's reaction. Finally, Kurama reiterated the story of the three demons and what had ensued after their murder attempt. Kurama layed the girl down on the floor and Genkai held her in her arms and began to cry. "Oh Sayomi you should have come to me much sooner." Everyone just stared at Genkai, not knowing how to handle her reaction. They had never seen her act this way and none of them knew how to console the grieving old women.

Botan and Keiko looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They turned towards the rest of their group and led them all outside, sliding the door closed behind them. They could all still hear the crying Genkai, which caused them all to be quiet and stare into the darkening sky.

The crying finally stopped, and they peeked inside to see if Genkai was alright.

"It's alright; you can come back inside now." They heard Genkai whisper from inside. They opened the door to see Genkai still cradling the girl in her arms. They sat down around her, still unsure of what to say. "I'm sure that you're all wondering why I acted that way at the sight of this girl. Aren't you?" Everyone looked down at the floor not wanting to bring on another onslaught of Genkai's tears.

"Do any of you know the story of the sovereign?" Genkai asked staring down at the girl. "The Sovereign?" Yusuke and Kuwabara inquired. "I've heard of the legend." Kurama said lightly as everyone turned to look at him. "It is said that once every one thousand years the sovereign is born in the human world to mixed parents. That is a human and demon couple, but the sovereign is said to be neither a human nor a demon. They are something entirely different. Their identities are kept secret because if their identities are known then they will be the target of many hunts. They are coveted because their power could destroy all three worlds; human, demon, and spirit in the blink of an eye and with as little effort as it takes for us to breath. However, there is a catch to their power. They can't realize their full power until they reach the age of 20, but it seems that none of them have ever reached this age before being killed. Because, though they are strong, they have the same stability as a human, so their only hope is that no one will realize who they are before they reach 20."

"Why would you ask about that, Genkai? No one knows when the cycle of the sovereign is anymore. It has long since been forgotten."

"Quite simply Kurama, because this girl is the current sovereign." Genkai said still looking down at Sayomi. Everyone let out a gasp and looked down at the unconscious girl. Botan ventured to ask a question. "But if it's such a mystery, then how did you know Genkai?"

Genkai took a deep breath before answering. "Because this girl, Sayomi, is…she is…my daughter!" Genkai finally cried out, leaving everyone else dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like the next chapter! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did this is how it would have turned out._

**Chapter 2**

Everyone sat looking at Genkai and Sayomi, shock on their faces. "How the hell could that be? I mean she looks like she's 18 and you…well you're a hell of a lot older than that." Yusuke stated after the shock had wore off. No one else said a word, but they all agreed. It seemed impossible for Genkai to be Sayomi's mother.

"You forget dimwit. I didn't always look this old." Genkai said gazing out across the room losing herself in thought. "I looked like I did at the Dark Tournament for most of my life, much longer than any human should. I was so foolish back then." Everyone watched and waited for Genkai to continue.

"I met her father many years ago. I was in my early twenties when we met and together we were extremely powerful. It began as more of a partnership and turned into something more. We fell in love, but the conflicts between us began as our ideals changed. In one last reckless attempt to salvage our relationship we…well it's obvious." Genkai sighed before continuing as her cheeks turned red.

"Sayomi was born nine months later, and it was then that we found out what she really was. We had to fight to protect her as soon as she was born. Even then we knew that we wouldn't be able keep fighting forever. Her father went to a demon mystic to get something that would end our troubles, or so he said. I didn't know it at the time, but he had gone to get a Tokenjen." Genkai said, tears coming to her eyes anew.

Botan gasped. "He got it to use on the baby?!" Botan yelled.

Everyone now turned to Botan awaiting an explanation. "The Tokenjen is an instrument that can take the energy from a person, thus changing their spirit energy all together. A little known fact about it is that it inflicts terrible pain on the person it's used on until their energy is returned." They turned back to look at Genkai who had a fierce look on her face.

"After he used it on her, he left taking that awful device with him. He told me that it would protect her, and that he would return it once she was safe. I tried to hunt him down, but once I finally met him again he told me that he had hidden it until Sayomi was ready. Shortly after that Sayomi ran away, leaving a note apologizing to me for what she had put me through." Genkai began to cry again. "She was only 14…when I saw her last. I had found a doctor that made a potion that would numb the pain for her, so she spent her entire life on that godforsaken stuff all because of him! Even in death he wouldn't tell me where he put it!"

Everyone looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say to the old women. "Poor Sayomi to live through all of that pain for her entire life. That must be awful to spend your entire life running from people." Yukina said, tears welling up in her eyes as Kuwabara put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, Genkai…if you don't mind my asking, who is Sayomi's father?" Botan asked looking at the floor.

"Sayomi's father was…Toguro."Genkai said looking down at the floor.

Shock ripped through the room as the realization of Genkai and Toguro's real relationship sank in.

**Please tell me how you liked it! I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys. Moving and two new babies will fill up your time. Thanks for your reviews and I'll try to update at least every two weeks._

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did this would be the way it continued._

_**Chapter 3**_

The group was quiet for a while unsure of what to say. Kuwabara finally got curious enough to speak. "Wait a minute. I thought Toguro was human that got turned into a demon as a prize for winning a dark tournament. Does that still count?"

"Yes Kuwabara it was during this time that Sayomi was conceived, and Toguro is the one who used that device on our daughter." Genkai's eyes began to tear as she looked down at her unconscious daughter. "I need to find the tokenjen, so that I can release her spirit back to her. Even if it means that I need to spend the next two years fighting to protect her. If only Toguro understood what this truly did to her perhaps he would reveal its location, but I can't get him to understand!"

"Perhaps Koenma could help. I'm sure if he knew the situation he would help." Botan said trying to give Genkai some hope.

"I don't think that would help Botan. If word got out that the sovereign was alive and so close to age 20, they might become fearful of what she could do and they would seek to destroy her." Genkai said, worry coming to her face. "They are already beginning to hunt for her and it won't take long for word to spread."

"I'm sure Koenma wouldn't let that happen. He might even be able to arrange for more protection for her." At that moment Botan's compact began to buzz, she opened it to find Koenma's worried face.

"Botan are you alright? We saw a huge power spike near Genkai's home. It's a very strange spiritual pressure, shielded somehow."

"Yes Koenma I'm fine, but I have some information for you. It seems that the sovereign is alive now and she is Genkai's daughter! She was being chased by three demons, and when attacked she destroyed them somehow. Soon afterwards she fell unconscious. Genkai said that Toguro used a tokenjen on her when she was an infant and he hid it away. She's been unable to find it, Koenma surly there is something you can do!"Botan said in anticipation.

"Botan the legendary sovereign is there with you? I'm not sure what I can do. If this gets out it will cause pandemonium in all of the worlds. I'm afraid that if my father found out he would want her destroyed immediately. I'll see what I can do on my own, but for now stay low. We can't have anyone finding out about this. I'll have people watching the borders for and influx in transfers between worlds. Be careful."

"Oh dear." Botan said as Koenma promptly hung up. "Well we'll just have to trust in Koenma to figure this out."

"Well grandma since we're here we can't let anyone get to your daughter right?" Yusuke said winking at Genkai.

"Thanks Yusuke." Genkai said knowing that her pupil would do everything in his power to protect Sayomi, they all would. She looked down at her daughter thankful to see that some color was coming back to her face. "We should leave her to rest for a while." Genkai said laying Sayomi down on the floor and ushering everyone outside.

They sat down on the veranda in silence for a while. No one was really sure what was going to come out of this, but they knew that they needed to protect Sayomi especially for Genkai's sake. At least for now, things were quiet, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Demons were already after her and it was only a matter of time before more came for her.

Everyone suddenly looked up at the sound of Yusuke laughing. "What's so funny Yurameshi?" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke looked up at them. "All we need now is for Hiei to show up. It seems somehow we're always getting into some fight. We just need to complete the group."

"Yea but it's usually your fault that we're always getting into trouble." Kuwabara said with a laugh before he was punched by Yusuke. The group all erupted with laughter before Kurama stiffened.

"We have an incoming." Kurama said just before two figures emerged from the forest.

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this installment.**

**Next time:**

"Hurry Botan! Get Keiko and go into the house with Sayomi." Yusuke yelled as he deflected a chain that was headed for him. He barely had time to stand up before another chain wrapped around his leg and pulled him down.


End file.
